


Soul mate

by A_cup_of_Earl_Grey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Not a soulmate AU, protective Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we get disappointed in people. Kate has a bad afternoon and goes for a walk in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul mate

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by a tiring day during my first year at the uni and the songs: “Soul mate” by Natasha Bedingfield and Celine Dion’s “Because You Loved Me”. It just got stuck in my head and demanded to be written down.
> 
> It's NOT a soulmate AU. The characters are more or less ooc.
> 
> Minor spoilers for “Sub Rosa” (Season 1, Episode 7) and “Yankee White” (Season 1, Episode 1).
> 
> The characters of “NCIS” belong to Donald P. Belisario and CBS, and the songs - to Natasha Bedingfield and Celine Dion. I own only most of the plot and my overactive imagination.

The weather was bad; the rain was pouring heavily and, as always in this case, he was in his basement again, working on his beloved boat. The answering machine took the phone call immediately. _“Gibbs. Speak.”_

“I know you’re there, boss-man, so please pick up,” Abby asked in a clearly nervous, panicked tone. That caught Gibbs’ attention. He has known Abby long enough to know she doesn’t panic easily. This made him pick up the receiver.

“Abbs, what’s wrong.”

“Thank God you’re there. Listen, I’m probably overreacting, I’m sure she’s ok, but…”

“Abigail!” He knew she’d stop ranting when hearing her full name. “Take a breath and tell me what’s up.” Now he was starting to get worried himself.

“Ok. There’s this guy. Rick. He’s an old… friend… of mine. I introduced him to Kate a few weeks ago. They started going out. She told me he’s taking her to dinner today. We were supposed to meet after that,” Abby continued with clear panic in her voice. “About two hours ago another friend, who knows that asshole, called and said that Rick was bragging today that he’ll score a navy fed chick tonight and that if I know her I should find her as soon as possible. I saved his skin once, before I started working for NCIS, and he has promised to help me whenever I needed, so I believe him.” She practically felt anger building up at the other end of the line. “Shortly after, Kate called and said that the date misfired and she needed some time alone to clear her head. I only managed to learn that she’s fine. But you know her; she would say anything only not to make us worried. God, Gibbs, I’m so sorry. If I knew… suspected…” she stuttered. “I’d rather die than hurt her…”

“I know, Abby. You two are the best friends I’ve ever seen. And believe me, she knows it and isn’t angry with you or anything,” he tried to comfort her. “Do you know where she might be right now?”

“When we talked the background noise sounded like the area around the Jefferson Memorial. I don’t know if she’s still there, but it was the last trace McGee got before she turned her cell off,” Abby let out in a nervous rush. “I’m heading there in a moment. I just wanted to check if she’s not at someone’s place.”

“Stay home in case she decides to call or come over,” Gibbs decided. “I live much closer to the Memorial. Keep me posted if anything new pops up.” With that he grabbed his jacket, an umbrella and dashed towards his car.

“Ok,” Abby conceded, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Gibbs, please, find her. I… I’m seriously worried something happened to her.”

“I will,” he said calmly and rushed through the door.

Abby put the phone down. Maybe Kate was really ok? After all, she protected the President. She knew how to take care of herself and could take a man down if necessary. Maybe she panicked and exaggerated? Maybe Kate really just needed some time alone? Gibbs has apparently got really worried, but what else was to expect. He has always been very protective of them. God help the poor soul that would ever try to attack him or their team in any way. She was fairly certain that their boss was a terrible enemy. It was definitely better to have him on your side. Getting more and more nervous, she ruffled her black hair and groaned, all the time praying her best fiend was fine.

* * *

 

Kate always loved walking in the rain. There was no better way for her to gather and clear her thoughts. Right now she was walking slowly around the Tidal Basin. Today was not a good day. At lest not the date part. Date… Yeah, right, she almost chuckled. That guy was really an asshole. It’s a wonder he has something to do with Abby. And yet she thanked God, the supervising agents at Secret Service and Gibbs for teaching her how to fight. Thanks to that all she had at the moment were a few minor scratches on her right cheek and hands, now hidden inside soft leather gloves. Ducky would probably say that idiot and herself were most certainly incompatible. The Medical Examiner very rarely used swearwords, but Kate was like a daughter to him and he cared deeply about her. Her thoughts went back to a certain Abby Sciuto, her best friend, who most probably was feeling very remorseful and panicked right now. Nothing of what happened was Abby’s fault and Kate would never blame her. After she called her, the girl has probably already set a search party for her. Maybe even traced her cell phone, which was very Abby.

Kate finally reached the Jefferson Memorial and stopped in front of the large statue. “That’s one hell of a day, isn’t it, Thomas,” she whispered to the statue, smiling slightly. Then, she went to the other side of the dome and sat on the stairs facing the water. Pulling the hood of her coat on her head, Caitlin Todd just stared into space. Lost in thoughts, she didn’t hear the barely noticeable footsteps behind her and a whisper saying he found her. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her reverie by a very familiar voice.

“Hi.”

Startled, she wheeled around to be faced with her boss, Gibbs, and his lopsided but worried and relieved smirk. “Hey,” Kate replied. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Looking for you. Abby called and McGee traced your phone.”

“I know we were supposed to meet. I just needed time alone to clear my head.”

“Figured. I assume that scumbag is in one piece. Abby told me what was up.”

“Yep.” She didn’t want to sound weak. Not in front of him. “Would you be angry if he wasn’t?” She paused. “He… He tried to force himself on me. Police took care of him.”

“I wouldn’t be angry. Not the gentle type, I see,” Gibbs pointed to the scratch on her cheek, brushing it slightly. “You ok?”

“Yes. Just a few scratches and sore hands. He’s in a much worse shape.”

“And got what he deserved,” he finished. _Maybe even less_ , he added in his mind. “Are you planning to press charges?”

“No,” Kate said sternly. That earned her a raised eyebrow from Gibbs.

“Kate…”

“He’s Abby’s friend. This would most probably require pulling her into this crap. I don’t want that. It’s not her fault.” She said the last sentence looking him straight in the eyes.

“I never said it was,” Gibbs answered, trying to calm his female coworker down.

“Besides,” she continued, “before they took him away, I explained to him in graphic detail, that his life will be quite pointless and without a meaning if he tries something again with me or any other woman and I find out. He got the message. They’ll let him out tomorrow.”

“Agent Todd, I am truly impressed,” he smiled brightly at her.

“I learn from the best,” Kate replied with equal pride in her voice, suggesting it was him she was talking about.

“Why do you come here?” he asked to change the topic. “Because I like water. This place never fails to make me calmer,” was her answer. “Besides, I’ve loved rain since I was a kid,” she added. “Especially after the storm, when everything is so clean and fresh.” Gibbs just smiled brightly at her, finally hearing a little joy in the woman’s voice.

They fell into comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. Kate was the first to break it. “I thought he was the one,” she sighed.

“Hmm?” Gibbs was confused for a second. “You mean Rick?”

“Yes. Actually, I felt good around him. Comfortable. Though now that I think about it, there was this little nagging feeling in the back of my head, poking my consciousness that something was not right. I should’ve paid attention to it,” Kate growled at herself. “A few scratches and sore hands are a small price to pay for not being careful enough.” She paused for a moment.

Suddenly Gibbs jumped when Kate almost shouted “I don’t even know why it’s affecting me so much. The guy got what he deserved, and I managed to notice something’s up early enough to get away in one piece. God, I’m a mess,” she groaned, getting up and turning to face her boss and friend. “Apparently transitory relationships are the only ones I’m good at. It’s disappointing that people can be like this,” she sighed, averting her gaze. “Sometimes I think Tina Turner was right. _Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?_ ”

She turned abruptly towards the Basin. Gibbs got up and, standing behind her, put his hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t say that, Kate. We all need hearts. Even a bastard like me.” They both felt the other smiled slightly. “I hate to imagine what the world would be like if people were that cold,” he continued, gently squeezing her arms. “Where’s heart, there is hope,” he stated firmly, “and don’t forget that. Personally, I don’t believe in that entire thing about soul mates and stuff at all. I’m the last person to give advice about love relationships, but I know it can happen. I know that love and friendship can be for keeps. As frustrating as it is right now, I’m sure that one day you’ll find the right kind of guy that will love you without being told how, Katie.” He cringed inwardly at having used such an endearment, but relaxed when he saw a barely noticeable flush tinting her cheeks.

“Thanks, Gibbs,” Kate said quietly, feeling tension finally leaving her. However, Gibbs’ next movement surprised her. He turned her around and hugged her. At first, she wanted to pull back, but a deeper part of her mind decided she needed it. Finally, Kate allowed herself to relax into his embrace. It amazed her that all this came from a grumpy, retired Marine, who normally felt awkward with both giving and receiving affection. Such a comfort hug was always a nice thing. Besides, she was soaked, started feeling cold and he was pleasantly warm.

At that moment there was no boss–subordinate relation. He just wanted to comfort a friend. Gibbs rested his chin on top of her head and they both just stood there for a while. He shifted slightly to look at Kate’s face. “Feeling better?” he asked, smiling gently.

“Much,” she replied, and he was glad to see that unique sparkle in her eyes. One of the things she liked about this man was that those who trusted him felt safe when he was around. As much as he was a bastard, it just happened, whether anyone, including him, wanted or not. That little fact has amused her since the moment she met him, although during their first encounter on board of Air Force One she had threatened several times to shoot him.

As nice as it was for both of them to just stand there and enjoy the view, Gibbs started feeling a bit cold. Knowing that a frozen and injured skin hurts like hell in most cases, he decided it was high time to get out of there and get Kate and himself to someplace warm. He remembered Kate saying she had sore hands after the whole case, and he decided to take a look to assess her injuries.

“Show me your hands,” he said pulling back a little, still keeping gentleness in his voice. At first, Kate was surprised, but remembering what kind of a man was in front of her, she decided she shouldn’t have been surprised at all. Gibbs. Always caring about the well-being of his team. She took of her gloves, revealing slightly reddened and scratched knuckles. Gibbs noticed light abrasions and barely noticeable bruises. “These could use some ointment and ice,” he said, gently tracing Kate’s hands with his fingers, examining them. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home and see to them.” He picked up his umbrella. Seeing her hesitation, he offered her a hand. “Come on,” he encouraged, giving her his infamous Gibbs-smirk and an expectant look. Finally, smiling, she took his hand.

They didn’t talk much during the ride to her place and Kate spent the time just looking through the window. After they reached her apartment, Gibbs told Kate to wait on the couch, while he got a bag of ice and some ointment against bruises. Gibbs and his rule 3[1], she thought. It was very typical of him to want to check everything personally. Especially if someone from his team was in trouble. Of course, she tried to explain that the medics have already said she was fine. But like he often says: _Never believe what you are told. Double-check._ Actually, she thought it was nice to know she could count and rely on someone to help her, whether she wanted or not. Right now she also had proof of how gentle Gibbs could be. Which didn’t stop him from getting all information out of her, but finally Kate managed to at least partially convince him that to her the case is closed. He decided to drop the subject for a while and concentrated on the task at hand. He was relieved to find that all of Kate’s injuries were superficial and would disappear within the next few days. Still, he applied ointment on the bruises and put an ice pack to her cheek and palms. “It’s not up for a debate, Kate,” he interrupted when she tried to protest. _Why do I even bother_ , she thought, sighing in capitulation. _This man managed to convince Veech to let me get onboard the “Philadelphia”. How am_ I _supposed to convince him to take this thing easy? Impossible._ The whole situation got her to think about another matter. Not long ago, she and Abby had been talking about the idea of soul mates. Kate wasn’t too willing to believe in the subject. Now she began to change her mind quite rapidly. Special Agent Caitlin Todd has, without truly realizing it before, already found her soul mates. They were right in front of her; all five of them: Abby, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky. They have always understood her better than anyone. During the years she has worked with them, they became not only her best friends, but also a family by choice. Inwardly, she chuckled at her blindness. She is completely sure she couldn’t even imagine having better friends or being anywhere else. Gibbs is probably, as always, right. She will find love someday. But right now she was happy with her life and the friends she had. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

[1] „Never believe what you are told. Double-check.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, but I feel more comfortable using it while writing. Any mistakes are my own. If you find any, please point them out. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
